Deskripsi!
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Kelas XI-A mendapat tugas mendeskripsikan sesuatu oleh Kakashi sensei saat pelajaran bahasa . Lalu apa yang ditulis Sakura?/ Meskipun tak se-terkenal Super Junior, tak se-cetar membahana ulala seperti Syahrini, setinggi-tinggi gunung yang ada di planet mars, yang melebihi everest, tetaplah posisinya yang paling tinggi di hatiku./Bad Summary. Mind to RnR? Humor garing


**Deskripsi?!**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

SREKK

"_Ohayou,_ Anak anak..." Kakashi _sensei _masuk ke dalam kelas XI-A, kelas unggulan di _Konoha High School_. Kakashi _sensei_ yang mengajar pelajaran bahasa ini pun meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja guru di depan kelas.

"Kali ini, kalian akan saya suruh membuat sebuah deskripsi. Terserah kalian tentang apa.."

Seisi kelas, hening semua. Masih kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud guru bermasker ini.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran muridnya, Kakashi _sensei_ pun mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Contohnya begini. Lorong, sempit, gelap, lembab, dan licin..."

Pikiran anak-anak sudah melayang jauh entah kemana. Memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Kakashi _sensei_.

"Itulah Gua Hira, tempat Nabi Muhammad menerima wahyu,"

Semua murid langsung _sweatdrop_. Ternyata itu yang dimaksud. Pikiran mereka terbang sampai ke hal-hal yang tinggi, ternyata jawabannya simple. Jadi di sini hanya butuh permainan kata.

"Itu hanya singkat. Minimal 200 kata. Kalau begitu, saya keluar dulu. Ada sedikit urusan."

Shikamaru yang notabene ketua kelas segera membagikan selembar kertas _loose leaf_ kepada anak-anak di kelas. Semuanya sibuk berdiskusi, memikirkan apa yang akan ditulisnya di kertas itu.

Sementara Sakura, yang duduk di pojok kelas sibuk memainkan _handphone_nya. Gadis ini gelisah, lantaran kekasihnya yang baru satu bulan tak kunjung menjawab SMSnya. Kekasihnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jika kau tanya dimana dia sekarang, dia ada di pojok kelas, bersebrangan dengan Sakura. Pangeran es ini marah lantaran gadis berhelaian _pink_nya diantar pulang oleh senior bernama Sabaku Gaara, alasannya karena waktu itu Sakura sedang ada kegiatan ekstra.

Sasuke juga marah lantaran Sakura tak menghubunginya untuk menyuruh jemput, alasan Sakura katanya ia tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

**Drrt Drrt**

Dengan cepat Sakura membuka sebuah pesan yang baru masuk, sebuah pesan dari pujaan hatinya itu.

**From: Sasuke**

**Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak marah kekasihnya berboncengan dengan orang lain.**

Sakura pun segera mengetikkan balasan untuk Sasuke yang sedang tersulut kecemburuan itu.

**To: Sasuke**

**Oh, jadi Sasuke-**_**kun**_** cemburu, eh?**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura kembali mendapat SMS dari Sasuke, yang isinya hanya 'hn'. Sakura pun menggerakkan dengan lincah jemarinya, menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas pesan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Simpan _handphone _mu dan kerjakan tugas." Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Sakura memberikan selembar _loose leaf_.

"Ahh.." Sakura menghela nafas sebal, "Baiklah." Ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan mengeluarkan pensilnya.

Meskipun hendak mengerjakan tugas, pikirannya tetap saja terbayang pada kekasihnya yang masih marah. Tanpa sadar, ia pun menuliskan kata-kata untuk kekasihnya.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, Kakashi _sensei_ pun kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah buku nista miliknya. "Baiklah, anak-anak. Ayo dikumpulkan," perintah Kakashi _sensei_.

Shikamaru pun menegakkan badannya setelah lama membungkuk tertidur di atas meja. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang, "Sasuke. Bisa kau bantu aku? Kau kan wakil ketua." Pintanya.

Sasuke yang diminta tolong mendengus, "Dasar." Namun ia juga melangkahkan kakinya dan mengumpulkan semua kertasnya.

Setelah berkeliling, tinggal kertas milik Sakura yang belum diambilnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah bangku Sakura, namun ia tak menemukan pemilik bangku. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini menolehkan kepalanya mencari gadis yang satu-satunya bersurai _pink_ di _Konoha High School_. Dengan tanpa izin ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang diletakkan Sakura di atas meja. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada nama Sakura Haruno yang dipikirnya adalah tugas milik kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Sakura yang habis keluar dari toilet pun berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya pilihannya tadi pagi untuk makan _sushi_ dan jus mangga bukan hal yang bagus. Perutnya serasa dihujam 10 batu yang besar sekaligus, kalau kata _boyband_ Indonesia, cenat-cenut cenat-cenut.

SREKK

Ia membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura pun berjalan canggung menuju bangkunya. Kelas tetap hening. Sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

**Drrt Drrt**

Sakura segera mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di saku bajunya. Sebuah pesan diterimanya dari Sasuke.

**Oh, jadi meskipun aku tak seterkenal boyband korea mu itu kau tetap cinta padaku ya?**

Sakura pun terpaku. 'I...itu kan...' Ia langsung mengecek mejanya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia balik buku yang ada di atas meja. Tak ditemukan. Ia melihat sebuah kertas. Ia pun membaca apa isinya.

'Astaga... Jangan bilang kalau tertukar.' Inner Sakura menjerit. Yang dipegangnya adalah kertas tugas deskripsi yang hendak dikumpulkannya. Isinya tentang pemandangan, membosankan. Dugaannya kertas yang satunya, yang berupa 'coretan' yang tanpa sadar ditulisnya karena kesal itu telah dikumpulkan ke guru.

'Aku bersumpah siapa saja yang mengumpulkan itu akan kubuat mukanya babak belur tak karuan...' Geram Sakura.

* * *

**TENG TENG TENG**

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi. Sakura segera membereskan segala buku-buku dan alat tulisnya, hendak pulang secepatnya.

"Oh, iya. Sakura, tadi waktu pelajaran bahasa deskripsi milikmu dibacakan Kakashi _sensei_, lho..." Ucap Ino.

Sakura pun terperanjat, pantas saja saat ia masuk semuanya melihat padanya.

"Isinya bagus, tentang Sasuke ya." Puji Ino lagi.

Bingo! Ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Ia harus menelan malu yang amat sangat pahit gara-gara ini.

"Ino, siapa yang mengumpulkan kertas itu ke depan kelas?" Tanya Sakura horror.

"Sasuke."

Deg!

'_Kami sama... _kenapa harus Sasuke _-kun_?' Inner Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Dia terlihat bingung. Pasalnya ada dua kertas di atas mejamu. Jadi ia mengambil yang ada namamu saja..."

Bodohnya Sakura. Ia belum memberi nama pada kertas satu lagi, kertas yang hendak dikumpulkannya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang, Sakura." Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Pelan-pelan..." Sakura memberontak. "Kau ini, bikin aku malu saja." Tukas Sakura kesal pada pacarnya itu.

"Hn. Aku kan tidak tahu," Sasuke membela diri. "Sudahlah aku minta maaf.."

"Tidak segampang itu, Uchiha."

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura. "Apa itu cukup?"

"Dasar mesuummm..."

Kalau kau tahu yang mengumpulkan kertasmu itu Sasuke, masihkah kau ingin membuat muka tampan kekasihmu itu babak belur tak karuan, Sakura?

**THE END**

**Nama: Sakura Haruno**

**Kelas : XI-A**

**Deskripsi**

**Wajah tampannya mengalahkan orang Arab paling tampan sampai-sampai diusir dari negaranya sendiri. Pipi tirusnya yang kokoh mengalahkan Jonghyun SHINee. Kecepatan dan kelincahannya dalam bermain basket mengalahkan Taemin SHINee dan Eunhyuk Super Junior. Kharisma yang keluar darinya mengalahkan Siwon Super Junior, rambut hitam kebiruannya mencuat mengalahkan kekuatan gravitasi bumi, Bibir tipisnya mengalahkan ketipisan **_**lingerie. **_**Hidung mancungnya tidak mengalahkan Pinokio, tapi cukup proporsional.**

**Badan atletis dan perut **_**sixpack**_**nya mengalahkan Deni Sumargo. Suara Baritone nya mengalahkan Pitbull saat nge-rap. Sinis dan dingin sifatnya mengalahkan Chef Juna di Master Chef hanya di RCTI OK. Meskipun tak seterkenal super junior, SHINee, Justin Bieber dan sebangsa artis, meskipun tak se-nyentrik Lady Gaga, dan meskipun tak sepintar Albert Einstein, tak se cettar membahana ulala Syahrini.**

** Sekeras apapun sampai aku mematahkan leherku sendiri, aku sama sekali tak bisa berpaling darinya, seluas apapun pelabuhan Pearl Harbor, dia lah tempat hatiku berlabuh. Selebar Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, tetaplah cintaku mendarat padanya. Sebanyak apapun sainganku di dunia, akan kulawan demi mendapatkannya. Setinggi-tinggi gunung yang ada di planet mars, yang melebihi everest, tetaplah posisinya yang paling tinggi di hatiku. Dan Aku bersumpah Demi Tuhan ala Arya Wiguna dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya aku sungguh mencintainya dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimilikinya.**

**SEKIAN**

* * *

A/N:

Idih, sumpah.. #pundung di pojokan

Ini fic pertama saya dalam genre humor. Garing yak? Sorry banget ;_;

Mind To Review? Kali ini sangat dibutuhkan. Baik kesan, pesan, saran, kritik, flame juga gak papa...

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
